Thank you
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque un día puede ser desastroso, pero siempre hay algo o alguien que hace todo más agradable y siempre es bueno agradecer por aquello, más aún si amas a esa persona.


**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a la maravillosa rubia_ J.K Rowling_.

**¿Les comenté que tenía un montón de ideas de songfics en mi cabeza? ¡Pues me ganaron! No me pude concentrar para escribir mi fic largo y luego como me puse a hacer la limpieza con la música a todo volumen... bueno, no me pude resistir.**

**Esta es la canción **_Thank you_** de** _Dido_**. Os contaré que descubría a esa cantante por medio de un fan-vídeo de Drastoria en Youtube, justamente con esta canción. Aunque la historia del vídeo es muy diferente a esto, se los quería comentar. En lo personal me enamoré a primera de la canción y de otras cuantas más que ya entraron a mi repertorio de música.**

**¡En fin, espero que disfruten! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong>

El timbre sonó en un compartimiento de apartamentos en el lado mágico de Londres. Con un usual ding-dong, una chica castaña dejó su taza de café y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

—¿Señorita Astoria Greengrass? —preguntó un muchacho al otro lado de la puerta. El muchacho traía un enorme ramo de flores, compuesto de delicadas orquídeas blancas y rosas de tenue color pastel, envueltas en un papel color verde que se confundía con los tallos y hojas del ramo.

—Si, soy yo —respondió la chica, parpadeando.

—Son para usted —dijo el muchacho, arrodillándose y ofreciéndole el ramo a la chica. Astoria recibió el ramo y antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntar de quien eran o se planteara la idea de darle propina, el muchacho desapreció con un:— Pase buen día —y un «¡crac!».

Aquello le pareció extraño a Astoria, pero aún así llevo el bello ramo de flores a la sala de su apartamento, para ponerlo en un florero de cristal. Colocó las flores con cuidado, retirando el papel para llenar el florero de agua, pero cuando buscaba entre sus ropas su varita, algo muy lindo pasó. Todas las orquídeas del ramo comenzaron a moverse y en un parpadear había una docena de mariposas blancas que revoloteaban al rededor de Astoria.

Las pequeñas mariposas se fueron alejando poco a poco de Astoria y comenzaron a volar por toda la sala, despidiendo el fresco olor de una colonia que conocía muy bien. La Greengrass sonrió ampliamente y se deleitó tanto con el espectáculo como con la agradable sensación de calor en su pecho. Aunque también podría jurar que en su estomago sentía varias mariposas volando.

Pasaron unos segundos y las mariposas se volvieron pétalos blancos de nuevo, cayendo en la alfombra de aquella sala que olía a él.

—Gracias, mi amor —murmuró para si misma y se agachó para abrazar con delicadeza el resto del ramo que le quedaba, hundiendo su nariz entre los pétalos color pastel. Suspiró y sin perder la sonrisa tomó el papel verde para tirarlo e irse a trabajar; sin embargo, cuando estaba arrugando el pedazo de papel notó que había algo escrito en él.— ¿Pero qué...? —reconoció la letra enseguida y comenzó a leer. Sus ojos verdes se deslizaban con cuidado sobre el pergamino verde, donde se leía claramente una pulcra letra negra.

_Astoria,_

_Buenos días mi princesa. Espero que anoche durmieras bien y ya lo sé, esto es lo más cursi que he hecho en mi vida, pero tú lo vales. Lo vales porque, aunque no te des cuenta de ello, conviertes cada día de mi vida en algo maravilloso. ¿Quieres un ejemplo? Te daré uno:_

_Ayer me levanté tarde y mientras me alistaba para el trabajo mi té se enfrió. ¿Ridículo, verdad? Con lo fácil que es calentarlo con una varita, pero es que cuando lo calenté así, se calentó de más y me quemé. Ahora sabes porque tenía esas bolitas en mi labio inferior anoche que nos besamos. En fin, ya conoces el clima de Londres, la lluvia matutina nubla siempre la ventana de mi cocina y no me dejaba ver nada del exterior, aunque igual no importa, porque sé que si pudiera ver afuera, todo estaría gris. Sin embargo, te contaré un secreto: Tengo una foto tuya en mi pared._

_Sí, esa foto tuya donde traes el vestido blanco y ajustado que tanto me gusta. El verte todas las mañanas antes de salir me recuerda que la vida no está tan mal. Como sea, recordarás que antenoche bebí mucho. Claro que lo recuerdas, tú estabas ahí diciéndome que dejara de tomar. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. De igual forma la naturaleza te hizo justicia, y ayer en la mañana tenía un dolor de cabeza que el café no pudo quitar y la lluvia solo empeoró más. _

_Me imagino que te estarás sonriendo en estos momentos, mientras piensas "te lo dije", sí, sí me lo dijiste. Para varear perdí el maldito trasporte publico. ¡Tengo que aprender a manejar! Si Weasley pudo, yo también debería de poder. Da igual, llegué tarde al trabajo, como recodarás, porque sé que te enteraste, aunque no me dijeras nada. Tu amiga Nicole no es muy discreta cuando la mandas a espiar. _

_Andaba de mal genio, no lo negaré y todos juraban que terminaría matando a alguien antes de medio día, pero te apareciste tú en mi oficina y me volviste a recordar que las cosas no están mal. Porque el sólo hecho de estar contigo alegra mi día. Aún anoche cuando salí a comprar a comida y regresé todo empapado a tu casa. Tú misma me escuchaste renegando, pero cuando llegaste por detrás envolviéndome con la toalla, me volviste a alegrar. _

_De verdad, Astoria, eres mi todo y te juro que así la casa se nos derrumbara encima, no me daría cuenta de ello por estar perdido en ti. Por eso quiero agradecerte, por darme los mejores días de mi vida, porque el sólo hecho de estar contigo es tener el mejor día de mi vida. _

_Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Es cursi a morir! Pero tu eres la culpable de que no deje de pensar en ti y que me despierte a las cinco de la mañana a escribirte esta carta, que más bien parece libro y mandarte flores encantadas que espero te gustaran._

_Gracias, Astoria. Te amo._

_Atte. Draco Malfoy_

Astoria terminó de leer y dobló cuidadosamente el papel, pegándolo contra su pecho.

—También te amo, Draco —murmuró, con pequeñas lagrimas en sus pestañas. Aquello había sido lo más lindo que Draco le había dado desde que habían empezando a andar y estaba tan sorprendida que no había notado que había algo más en la sala, detrás de ella. La persona detrás de ella la abrazó por la espalda y la hizo sobre saltar. Si no hubiera sido porque las mariposas había llenado todo de aquel olor, ella hubiera distinguido fácilmente que él estaba ahí.

—Te aseguro que yo más —respondió él, depositando un beso en su cuello. Sólo con ella era así, solo a ella le diría aquello, solo ella se merecía tanta gratitud, por hacerlo vivir de nuevo. Porque él jamás olvidaría el mejor día de su vida: cada día con ella, desde que la conoció.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Qué me dan? ¿Review? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas de chocolate? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? <strong>

**¡Un beso y gracias por leer! :3**


End file.
